


Paid in Full

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One coin for the journey across the river, and one for the journey back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Coins" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). I've always loved the Greek conceit of leaving a coin with the dead to pay for passage across the river Lethe. I've adapted it slightly here.

Decisively, Aragorn knelt and closed Boromir's eyes, the green clouded by death, and placed a single coin upon each lid. One for the journey across the river, and one for the journey back... for the land of the dead held its own perils for those trapped there.

Elrond had told him of the Ferryman as a young child, and from then on, he believed. Whether it was true or no, he believed, deeply.

He only hoped that when it was his time, someone would be there to pay his toll--and he would be reunited with Boromir across the river.


End file.
